Many identification systems are known in the art. In some cases, a photograph of a subject or his fingerprint pattern is affixed to an identification card. In other approaches, various methods are employed for storing image or password information in a magnetic stripe or in an optically encoded image or pattern, which is physically part of the identification card. Still other approaches utilize a “smart card” having its own semiconductor memory capability for information storage.                U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,922 (Wang) discloses an electronic transaction system for completing a transaction request at a point-of-sale terminal using a portable electronic authorization device carried by a user. The device first receives digital data representing the transaction request. The electronic authorization device provides information to the user regarding an ability to approve the transaction request. When the user approves the transaction, the electronic authorization device receives additional data representing the electronic service authorization token.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,939 (Flick) discloses a biometric characteristic verification vehicle control system. The control system includes a controller for learning a unique biometric characteristic of an individual to define a learned individual capable of causing performance of a function associated with the vehicle. The vehicle function control system includes a biometric characteristic sensor, and a controller at the vehicle for controlling a vehicle function responsive to the biometric characteristic sensor.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,152 (Everett) discloses an electronic toll payment system for toll payment by electronic cash. The system identifies an electronic purse and effects value transfer over a communication system without the need for the vehicle to stop. The system provides for toll payment by use of a communication device and an electronic purse coupled to the device. The electronic purse is part of an electronic cash system. The remote communication system communicates with mobile devices to effect toll payments by exchanging cryptographically secure messages.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,349 (Aditham et al.) discloses a system for authenticating remote users in a distributed environment. A token is initially issued to a remote user once a security mechanism initially can determine that the remote user is who he claims to be. Thereafter, a connection between a remote user and an application server requires the application server to first verify that a token associated with a connection request was issued by the security mechanism. If the token associated with the connection call was issued by the security mechanism, the remote user is connected to the application server.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,055 (Houvener, et al.) discloses a system for processing a financial instrument other than cash. A customer at a point of identification terminal initially submits the instrument—perhaps a check. The checking account number is communicated to a remote database containing digital photographic images of authorized users of checking accounts. The remote database is searched and any digital photographic images associated with the checking account number are transmitted to the point of identification terminal. The images are displayed and compared to the physical appearance of the customer. The on-site employee then submits determines if at least one of the displayed digital matches the appearance of the person initiating the transaction. The transaction data is then stored as a transaction record.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,225 (Schmitt, et at.) discloses an access control system with fingerprint sensor enrollment. The system includes a station for enrolling a person as authorized based upon the sensed fingerprint. The system also includes an access-triggering device that is carried by the authorized person, and an access controller for granting access to an authorized person bearing the access-triggering device. The access-triggering device cooperates with the enrolling station to store data for an authorized person based upon the sensed fingerprint. The controller grants access responsive to the wireless transmitter being in proximity to the wireless receiver. The authorized person bearing the access trigger device is unobtrusively granted access merely by approaching the access location.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,731 (Schwab) discloses an identification system that provides interactive communication of text and image information between a central server and multiple remote terminals. The central server maintains a separate, centralized database of data-compressed images of the subject individuals, and subsequently transmits the data-compressed images to local terminals, on demand, during the transaction. The central server independently manages both image and textual data to ensure that all information is independently retrieved. The image may include a copy of the authorized signature, which then is used by the transaction terminal to compare to a scanned image of the signature on the authorization slip. Upon a request from a transaction terminal, textual and associated image data are recalled for review.        
While a written signature is still regarded as the preferred way for a person to convey approval and a legal commitment, there still remains a need to confirm absolutely that can assure that the person signing is the person authorized to make a commitment.
What is needed is a system that will utilize transponder technology (primarily) in commercial transactions of any value that is acceptable to all parties—that captures a digital signature (which is the international standard of identification) at the same time that the electronic signature (the written text) is captured, the combined signature being irrefutable; a pen-based system that is both compatible with card-based systems and independent of such systems; and a pen-based system that provides security in building access and enables data access and data entry upon positive identity verification.